Talk:Stop the War
The Sweet-Scented Maiden in Celapaleis has a different text depending on the survival of the guest union. Merthos 18:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :: A Day's Beginning HAS to be completed to continue with the story so doesn't need to be in that box Andrealinia970 19:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I think Olibanum is worth a mention here, the weapon can be obtain only after this point in story. And it's more like a story item Sarmu 17:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : It is already listed on the next page of the walkthrough but feel free to move it here if you prefer. - Merthos 17:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :: If it's somewhere is ok, I just didnt' read the next page Sarmu 17:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::In case anyone is having trouble with this, here's what I did. 4 unions x3 each, David & Rush leading 1 & 2, respectively (this is imperative). Creep towards & attack the ones in the top left corner of the minimap first (to your right if you pan the camera). Kill them all in one turn, let the guest union die, and then standby with all 4 unions for two turns (until they reach you). Then, pray that Gae Bolg is available - it'll make quick work of everything but the bosses, and Roeas can be killed in one combat arts turn easily. If you're having trouble with GB lighting up, get some +AP accessories. They should help make sure you have enough for GB after the fourth turn & minimal AP usage during the second. There really is no other way you can reliably win this battle. Both bosses and both caster groups can individually nuke any 1-4 member union if you're unlucky (the big one can even nuke 2 at once), not to mention you may not be able to heal with any groups for a turn, because the game engine just plain feels like shafting you. Wasn't sure if I should put it here, or on the NoE page. 10:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Suggested BR? I can't seem to complete this fight. Each time I think I'm doing pretty well, Castaneas just wipes me out with Kilohit. That attack is so brutal. What BR should I bet in order to handle this fight? I read BR 50 somewhere. I'm at BR 40 all from sidequests, but have decided to try questing even more to strengthen my team.Kaishi.axon 03:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I did it at BR 9 on XBOX. For strategy see below or on the location page. - Merthos 06:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :: I was at BR 8 after the battle (XBOX). If I didn't have David & multiple Gae Bolg usages, it wouldn't have been possible. Still took me about a half dozen attempts. Somehow I accidentally kept the guest union alive, as well. 07:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) >Castanea can be silenced and paralyzed. I hv one of my troop capable of casting hex and put him in silence/paralyze. Therefore, he never use any skill. That fight i was lucky, having David's Gae Bolg wiped out all minor troops, Rush's Talisman's Gift followed next, then omnistrike to finish Castaneas, the fight last for 5 turns only. Damn easy! - (PC) If you were on BR 50 at this fight its time to reroll, I made it at BR 12, I think you might be able to go lower than that. I just skill grinded Rush so he got Spark V, then had Pagus at spark III and David also at spark III. See where I am going? At the beginning of the fight I just had em all on standby untill all the minions had joined up and then I took Rush's party and went towards the bosses (which just stood there and waited). The next round I had enough AP for a Blackout and it was a Victory! -Fergulix ((4 Agust 2009)) Tips for Nest of Eagle Actually it is depends on your strategy and formation. The higher the BR, the stronger the enemy. Avoid making contact with Roeas and Castarea before you clear most of the minor troops. Wipe out the weaklings on the upper left of the map. Then go to assist your allied troop since they will deadlock Roeas. You can defeat Castarea first due to his damaging skills, or, defeat Roeas first since she is weak and has low HP. My main troop can do 30k of damage, so just 2 turns she died. Best have a high-damage-output union, a tanker union and a healer union. Have the tanker deadlock Castarea and allied union deadlock Roeas. 20:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) In order to eliminate all the smaller squads at once, I highly recommend the player use David's Gae Bolg. In order for this to happen, make sure his squad has the opportunity to be in standby for at least 2 whole rounds of combat. Gae Bolg will kill all remaining units other than Roeas and Castarea (thought it will damage them both heavily). Having at least 2 units who can revive will make this fight much easier, as generally, only Castarea will one-hit-kill units. Also, if you keep both Roeas and Castarea deadlocked significantly apart from one another, you can prevent their teamwork attack. I suggest the player achieve at least BR 45 before attempting this fight. I beat it at BR 49. Kaishi.axon 14:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Strategy for Nest of Eagles at low BR (PC) Main trick is to ensure David gets two consecutive shots with Gae Bolg. You achieve this by arranging David's Union to have high enough APs, so by the time enemy close in, there will be 160+ in hand. I tested this in two games. In first one i had BR around 10-12. In the second game i had BR 6 and used 2 5ppl unions: Arrow of Athlum - Rush,Torgal,Loki,Nora,Pagus Talons Clutch - David,Baulson,Blocter,Caedmon,Darien. I just stood by and waited for them to come at me. At first David's union had Nora instead of Caedmon and things weren't always working. After switching with Caedmon double Gae Bolg always triggered (did like 10 tries). At a time of "close contact" David's union had 165AP with Nora and 177AP with Caedmon. Now this tactic almost always ensures a win, but it can take a few tries if you want to finish a fight without dead unions (Castanea kinda hurts). Around BR 10 Gae Bolg usually one shots Roeas and makes it much easier. Hope it helps. --Burglefloogah 22:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) WRONG! All of these tactics are quite bad i must say, if it works for you fine, but gae BOLG did NOT work for me, my tactic was, eliminate the straglers, THEN attack the two magus groups with one squad and deadlock Roeas with the other, i was at BR 30 and it work poi-fect-ly. afterwards, you then take out the rest of the groups(BUT NOT THE ONE DEADLOCK Kyanczy) and then heal up and eliminate the Kyanczy group, kill them promptly, and deadlock Castnea, i did this and my Rush group(main) died straight away, straight after the magus elimination, i kept roeas deadlocked with 3 units: Blocter, Baulson and Deacon(Melee stance). my rush croup was: Rush, Eupert,Torgal and Indie(Arrow of athlum). David naussau group was:David,Roland,Hendrikson,lunberdy and herius(cup of celedapeisis) and it worked Perfectly, Good luck! SImple terms; Atack non- roeas castnea area atack magus squads and roeas, keep roeas busy. eliminate roeas and all squad except the ones Deadlocking the guest uninion(kyanczy)send one group to dedlock castnea Heal up and kill the Deadlocking Kyanczy group. all attack castnea :It heavily depends on how your units are developed and who you're using. If they're relatively fresh, then leaving Roeas last is preferable as she can only target a single unit. If they're well built for your BR, then either one is fine. The reason why many will not kill Roeas first is because it's not guaranteed that you can keep everyone but 1 union out of deadlock when only Castanea is on the field. It's probably the first time anyone has seen Overdrive (unless you've played previous SaGa), so the 5 actions could very well mean a Game Over. And since the Gae Bolg's damage scales with David's STR, you need to have him fairly well developed before he can really take out anything. I personally don't use anyone's EAs unless I know that I can very clearly benefit from it. Attempted at BR9 on the X360 with a Hex unit, took out everything without any trouble at all. Could have done it at a lower BR, but material hunting got in the way. :#Rush/Neales/Glenys :#David/Deacon/Sutherby :#Nora/Lavelle/Kimberly :#Violet/Glauque/Texthon :I left the guest union alone as they were more than capable of handling themselves. Would be a different story on the PC since they usually die within 5 turns. So really, the tactics posted here and there aren't wrong, but their approaches to the fight with what they have. They're not wrong. Zephyr 19:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i see, because, i had david heavily leveled in mystic arts, and rush in combat arts and my blocter squad, so, i assuem the ex machima must have been weak for me (it only hit one enemy union) :Ex Machina and Gae Bolg are 2 different EAs for David, and both rely on his STR. Ex Machina targets a unit for heavy focused damage, while the Gae Bolg hits the entire battlefield but the damage isn't as focused. I actually ignore his MAs about half the time in favour of using him as a combat medic... Probably my mindset from using him on the PC. Works very well as one there because of his fairly high speed. Zephyr 19:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it was the Gae Bolg, he didnt shoot the thing in his hand, but a cannon came, it was weak, only did like 5k to that one unit.. omnistrike does more.